dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
SHINee
Archivo:Fsfd.jpg Perfil de grupo thumb|400px *'Nombre': SHINee (샤이니) *'Género': Contemporáneo *'Producido por': SM Entertainment *'Debut': 25 de Mayo de 2008 (누난너무예뻐 / SHINee - The First Mini Album). *'Dados a conocer el': 19 de Mayo de 2008. *'Color Oficial': Pearl Aqua. *'Nombre del Fan Club': SHINee World (Shawol). SHINee SHINee es una banda surcoreana compuesta por 5 miembros producida por SM Entertainment. Esta empresa ha debutado a algunos de los grupos más populares en el reciente K-Pop como TVXQ, Super Junior y Girls Generation. Los miembros de SHINee, que son descritos como una banda contemporánea, tienen entre 17 y 21 años. Es una banda que destaca entre sus cualidades la música, el baile y, sobre todo, la moda. SHINee siguió siendo un secreto hasta el 18 de mayo del 2008, cuando la introducción del nuevo grupo surgió en diversos artículos en Internet. El 19 de mayo de 2008 apareció en la web oficial un anuncio sobre el debut del grupo con el single y el MV. SHINee debutó con el PV musical el 22 de mayo de 2008 y su primer mini álbum salió a la venta el 23 de mayo de 2008. SHINee se describe como una banda contemporánea y está integrada por cinco adolescentes cuyas edades rondeaban los quince y dieciochos años de edad en sus comienzos. El grupo se compone de Onew, Jonghyun, Key, Minho y Taemin. SHINee realiza el Dream Concert en el Estadio Olímpico de Seúl, junto con otras estrellas popular coreanas como Epik High, Girls Generation, Super Junior, TVXQ y las Wonder Girls. ¿SHINee? thumb|left|400pxJuntando las silabas de “shine” y “e”, tiene un significado de “personas recibiendo la luz”. Esta luz, como el grupo aplicó, es el spotlight que va directo a SHINee, el cual pretende tener el deseo de fascinar a las fans junto con su diversa música. SHINee se dió a conocer el día 19 de mayo de 2008, como el ‘nuevo grupo’ de SM Entertainment, causando así gran controversia entre el público juvenil coreano. El trailer (teaser) del primer sencillo “누난너무예뻐''Replay''” fue lanzado el mismo día en su sitio oficial. El primer mini album de SHINee fue lanzado el 22 de mayo, y su debut se realizó el 25 de mayo en Inkigayo (인기가요). Integrantes Archivo:200911291057512100_1.jpg Onew, Taemin, JongHyun, Minho, Key '☆Onew'☆ thumb|left|309px Nombre Real: Lee Jin Ki (이진기) Nombre Artístico: Onew (온유 o 温流) Apodos: Leader Onew, Dubu (Tofu), Onew Sangtae. Fecha de Nacimiento: 14 de Diciembre de 1989 Estatura: 1.77 cm Grupo Sanguíneo: O Hobbies: Fútbol Especialidades: Música, Canto, Piano, Mandarín (Idioma) Posición (Voz): Líder del Grupo, Sub Vocal. Debut: '''25 de Mayo de 2008 (누난너무예뻐 | SHINee - The First Mini Album) ☆Jong Hyun☆' thumb|left|328px '''Nombre Artístico: '''Jonghyun (종현 o 鐘鉉) '''Nombre Real:' Kim Jonghyun (김종현) Apodo: Bling Bling, Pupy. Fecha de Nacimiento: 8 de Abril de 1990 Grupo Sanguíneo: AB. Altura: 1.73 Posición: '''Cantante Principal. '''Profesión: Cantante y Modelo. Especialidades: Componer Canciones y el Idioma Chino. Descubrimiento: En “2005 S.M. Casting System”. Familia: '''Padres y una hermana. '''Hobbies: Cantar y tocar el piano '☆Key☆' thumb|left|321px Nombre Real: 'Kim Kibum (김기범) '''Apodos: 'Key , El Todopoderoso, The Almighty Key, Key Omma, Keybum, Pinkey, Diva Key. '''Fecha de Nacimiento: 23 de Septiembre de 1991 Lugar de Nacimiento: Daegu. Familia: Padres, no tiene hermanos. Grupo Sanguíneo: B Altura: 1.77. Posición: '''Rap, Sub Vocal,segundo bailarin principal '''Hobbies: Escuchar Música Rap, Bailar, Ski Acuático. Idiomas: '''Coreano, Inglés,Chino. y Japones (Basico) ☆Min Ho☆' thumb|left|317px '''Nombre Artístico:' ''Minho (민호 o 珉豪) '''Nombre Real:' Choi Minho (최민호) Apodo: '''Flaming Charisma Minho (민호 o 珉豪) '''Posición: Rap, Sub Vocal. Fecha de Nacimiento: 9 de Diciembre de 1991 Lugar de Nacimiento: Incheon Familia: Padre, Hermano Mayor. Descubrimiento: En "2006 S.M. Casting System". Altura: 1.81 cm Grupo Sanguíneo: B Hobbies: '''Cantar; Escribir Canciones; Ver Películas; Fútbol; Basketball. '''Especialidades: '''Actuación, Chino, Inglés. ☆Tae Min☆' thumb|left|300px '''Nombre Real: 'Lee Tae Min' '(이태민) Posición: Bailarín principal,Sub-Vocal Debut: Lo descubrieron en “2005 S.M. Open Weekend Audition Casting". Fecha de Nacimiento: 18 de Julio de 1993 Lugar de Nacimiento: Dongbong-gu, Seoul Familia: Padres y Hermano Mayor. Grupo Sanguíneo: B Altura: 1.75 cm. Hobbies: Bailar; Escuchar Música; Piano. Especialidades: Chino; Baile. Discografía 'Albums' thumb|312px 'SHINee World' (Primer Album)''' #The SHINee World (doo-bop) #사랑의길(Love's Way) #산소같은너(Love like Oxygen) #너아니면안되는걸(ROMANTIC)　 #그녀가헤어졌다(One for Me) #화장을하고(Graze) #마지막선물(Last Gift) (In my room-Prelude) #내곁에만있어(Best Place) #혜야(Y Si Fuera Ella) #눈을감아보면(Four Seasons) #In My Room (Unplugged Remix) #누난너무예뻐(Replay) '''Fecha de Lanzamiento: '''29 de Agosto del 2008 '''Info Extra *El album tiene dos versiones, A y B. La diferencia son las fotos del booklet y portada. *''Y Si Fuera Ella'' es cantada sólo por Jonghyun, es un cover de la misma canción con el mismo nombre de Alejandro Sanz. 'Lucifer (Segundo Album)' thumb|316px# UP & DOWN #Lucifer #Electric Heart #A-Yo #욕(慾) (Obsession) #화살 (Quasimodo) #악 (Shout Out) #WOWOWOW #Your Name #Life #Ready or Not #Love Pain #사.계.후 (Love Still Goes On) Fecha de Lanzamiento: '''19 de Julio del 2010. '''Info Extra *Onew compuso Your Name, mientras que Jonghyun compuso Obsession ''y ''Up & Down. *''Love Still Goes On'' es la sequela de la canción 'Love should go on'. *Este album también tiene dos versiones A y B igual que el primero, con la diferencia de que las fotos del booklet y portada son distintas, incluyendo en cualquiera de los dos un photocard al azar diferente. 'REPACKAGE' 'A.Mi.Go (Primer Repackage)' #아.미.고(Amigo)thumb|236px #Forever or Never #산소같은너(Love like Oxygen) #사.계.한(Plugged by DJ_Oneshot) #누난너무예뻐(Replay) #너아니면안되는걸(ROMANTIC) #사랑의길(Love’s Way) #그녀가헤어졌다(One for me) #화장을하고(Graze) #마지막선물(Last Gift)(In my room – Prelude) #내곁에만있어(Best Place) #혜야(Y Si Fuera Ella) #눈을감아보면(Four Seasons) #In my room (Unplugged Remix) #The SHINee World (doo-bop) Fecha de Lanzamiento: '''31 de Noviembre del 2008. '''Info Extra *''A.Mi.Go'' es la abreviatura de Areumdaun Minyeoreul Johamyeon Gosenghanda que significa: "Sufrirás si amas a una mujer muy bonita/hermosa/bella". *El repackage contiene un pequeño folleto llamado 'Special Time' en el cual se aprecian muchas fotos desde su debut, comentarios y firmas de los integrantes. thumb|268px 'Hello (Segundo Repackage)' #Lucifer #Hello #하나(One) #Get It #UP & DOWN #Electric Heart #A-Yo #욕(慾) (Obsession) #화살(Quasimodo) #악(Shout Out) #Wowowow #Your Name #Life #Ready or Not #Love Pain #사.계.후(Love Still Goes On) Fecha de Lanzamiento: 4 de Octubre del 2010. 'MINI ÁLBUMS' thumb|252px 'Replay (1er Mini Álbum)' #누난 너무 예뻐 (Replay) #In my room #Real #사.계.한 (Love should go on) #누난 너무 예뻐 (Replay/Boom Track) Fecha de Lanzamiento: '''22 de Mayo del 2008. '''Info Extra *''Replay'' fue su canción debut. *''In My Room'' es cantada por tres de los miembros: Jonghyun, Key & Onew. thumb|231px 'Romeo (Segundo Mini Album)' #니가 맘에 들어 (Talk To You) #줄리엣 (Juliette) #차라리 때려 (Hit Me) #세노리따 (Señorita) #잠꼬대 (Please, Don't Go) #소년, 소녀를 만나다 (Romeo+Juliette) Fecha de Lanzamiento: '''21 de Mayo del 2009. '''Info Extra *La canción Juliette fue escrita por el miembro Jonghyun, haciendo así su debut como escritor. *La melodía de dicha canción Juliette fue comprada por Corbin Bleu, quien la utilizó para su single Deal With It. *El mini album tiene cinco distintas reversos diferentes, asi las fans pueden elegir a su preferido. thumb|302px '2009 Year Of Us (Tercer Mini Album)' #Y.O.U. (Year Of Us) #Ring Ding Dong #Jo Jo #Get Down #SHINee Girl #내가 사랑했던 이름 (The Name I Loved) Fecha de Lanzamiento: 19 de Octubre del 2009. Info Extra: *''The Name I Loved'' es el primer solo del líder. *Onew hace dueto con Kim Yeon Woo en el track 6. *Luna, integrante del grupo feminino F(x), participa en Get Down. 'Colaboraciones' *SHINee ha participado en las bandas sonoras para los siguientes dramas: #Boys Over Flowers - '''Stand By Me' #''DREAM - '''Countdown' #''Princess District Attorney - '''Fly High' #''Haru: An Unforgettable Day in Korea - '''Haru 'OST Christmas Version'' *Single Digital para el CF de Anycall Bodyguard, '''Bodyguard'.'' *2009 Summer SMTown''' - We Are Shining.' *Después de dos años, la SM Entertainment ha sacado su álbum de verano en la que por primera vez SHINee está incluido participando en dos canciones, el grupo en una de las canciones ha hecho dueto con TVXQ & Super Junior (Track 1) y en el otro solo ellos (Track 4). #Seaside 휴게소 (Boom Boom): '''SHINee', TVXQ & Super Junior. #''Scar: SHINee'' *'Videojuegos: '''De los mismos productores de El Señor de los Anillos' 'han participado en la banda sonora (en Korea) de la película de Hollywood ''The Warrior's Way. #Obsession *Este año SHINee hizo un dueto con F(x) con la canción Lollipop de su nuevo albúm Pinocchio. Curiosidades *'SHINee' a hecho covers de otros artistas como Run thumb|282pxIt de Chris Brown, Umbrella de Rihanna junto a Seo In Young y We Are The Future de H.O.T. También tienen su propia versión de la canción Y si fuera ella de Alejandro Sanz, como también su propia version de Just Dance que originalmente es interpretada por Lady Gaga. Además, Taemin forma parte del “grupo” Wonder Boys junto a integrantes de otros grupos como Big Bang y Super Junior en el que cantan canciones de grupos femeninos. *El grupo también tuvo un reality Show llamado Shinee’s YunHaNam que estuvo al aire en MNT desde el 6 de agosto del 2008 al 16 de octubre del mismo año. En este programa ellos competían en cada capítulo para tener una cita con una noona. El programa consta de 12 capítulos. *La cancion "Juliette" fue muy criticada por los fans por tener un gran parecido a un canción interpretada por uno de los High School Musical de Disney aunque muchos no se vieron afectados con esta. La canción "Forever or Never" también fue criticada pero más por los fans de Cinema Bizarre ya que todo el ritmo de la canción es igual y hasta lleva el mismo nombre. *Interpretaron una canción para el drama Boys Over Flowers titulada “Stand by me” y también para un comercial de Anycall, una empresa de móviles que fue protagonizado por dos de los actores de Boys Over Flowers con el tema “Bodyguard” (보디가드). *SHINee participó en la segunda temporada de Hello Baby!, siendo los encantadores padres de Yoogeun un bebe de 3 años. Hasta el momento (2011) SHINee continúa viendo y visitando a su "hijo", Yoogeun estuvo en uno de los conciertos de sus "padres" en enero. Los papás SHINee concienten mucho a su hijo y lo cuidan mucho. Han forjado un gran lazo con el niño luego de Hello Baby!, incluso Yoogeun gusta mucho de la canción "Lucifer". *Este año, Onew y Taemin aparecen en el capítulo 7 de el drama Athena. Videografía thumb|left|280px|Love Like Oxygen - SHINeethumb|right|280px|Replay - shinee thumb|left|280px|Amigo - SHINeethumb|right|280px|Juliette - SHINee thumb|left|280px|Ring Ding Dong - SHINeethumb|right|280px|LUCIFER - SHINee thumb|left|280px|Hello - SHINeethumb|right|280px|SHINee - Replay Teaser (Japanese) Galería De Fotos 4ec9ddee3255da32_shinee_w_jan2011_preview2.jpg 87ea26eab47081d1_shinee_w_jan2011_preview1.jpg 53634051201012192158231052456259378_000.jpg 61819154.jpg shinee 2011 calendar.jpg e6b5636a806426ab_shinee_w_jan2011_7.jpg ffba0159544aeb2d_shinee_w_jan2011_3.jpg tumblr_ldpec9jBg71qcl8qx.jpg tumblr_ldpefxG53u1qcl8qx.jpg tumblrldcrvht0lc1qzzb83.jpg tumblrldd5ot12jn1qziphz.jpg tumblrldcym3hcej1qeapkd.jpg tumblrldcxumw9g51qzzb83.jpg tumblrldcsyp8vxf1qdbixc.jpg 20100719_shinee_concept_4.jpg 4q0ro1.jpg 20100719_shinee_concept_5.jpg 2vbnbf6.png 20100719_shinee_concept_8.jpg 20100719_shinee_concept_9.jpg 20100719_shinee_concept_10.jpg 20100719_shinee_concept_12.jpg 20100719_shinee_concept_13.jpg 20100719_shinee_concept_14.jpg 20100729_shinee.jpg lucifer.jpg shinee-lucifer-shinee.jpg SHINee-Lucifer-Album-Scan-13.jpg Jonghyun taemin kim so eun by ohmyyoochun-d3663td.png Taemin kim so eun wallpaper by ohmyyoochun-d36641b.png 1554dqf.jpg 55pp.jpg 33546_444096852546_270873132546_5941973_1913617_n.jpg 36417_10150202299250430_42008305429_13566263_5989368_n.jpg 156376_176246379064639_151014064921204_468302_3874693_n.jpg 163798_176246412397969_151014064921204_468304_4693087_n.jpg 164568_176246352397975_151014064921204_468301_2297099_n.jpg 164602_176246395731304_151014064921204_468303_7156672_n.jpg 165604_176246429064634_151014064921204_468305_5953165_n.jpg 181951_193080864047857_151014064921204_616427_3003225_n.jpg 183725_193079714047972_151014064921204_616357_2056035_n.jpg 184627_193080694047874_151014064921204_616414_8151819_n.jpg 184771_193081314047812_151014064921204_616439_1616039_n.jpg 17839_341099983008_234296558008_4851478_5103534_n.jpg 31195_463303243008_234296558008_5821670_6769977_n.jpg 180174_10150090362927547_270873132546_6874620_4104830_n.jpg 182874_10150090363057547_270873132546_6874625_81056_n.jpg 183387_10150090362952547_270873132546_6874621_1445406_n.jpg vgdfr SHINEEEEEE.jpg Together-shinee-19814481-2475-1650.jpg SHINee-Wallpapers-shinee-17357608-1280-800.jpg _shinee__by_shiawasemichi-d33jyor.jpg shinee_01_Lucifer.jpg SHINee_5.jpg shinee_23.png shinee_inic.jpg 045958.jpg jirozhang-wordpress-com-shinee-ring-ding-dong-mv-hd-00-03-56-768.jpg SHINee_(20) grupo1photobook...jpg Shinee calendar 1.jpg Eimg492.jpg Calens.jpg Shinee201126.jpg SHINee-2011-Calendar-shinee-19670075-500-628.jpg 53634051201012192158231052456259378 001.jpg Shinee201127.jpg 0 (1).jpg SHINee-2011-Calendar-shinee-19670073-500-322.jpg SHINee 3.png SHINee 2.jpg SHINee 4.jpg shinee_spring2011..jpg Shinee_spring2011.jpg Shinee_springs.5.jpg Sh.spring2.jpg Shinee.spring2011.4.jpg Shinee.spring2011.jpg 522789.jpg 524942.jpg 7695-rvih458p41.jpg 20110518_shinee_ellegirl_0.jpg 20110518_shinee_ellegirl_71.jpg Enlaces *SHINee Korea Official Site *SHINee Japan Official Site Categoría:Kgrupos Categoría:Kpop Categoría:Jpop Categoría:SM Entertainment